Happy Tree Fucks
by Cumsicle
Summary: When Sniffles' cousin Sweetheart comes to Happy Tree Town, everyone, at least the boys, are more aroused than delighted to see her. Sweetheart is willing to let them fuck her, though, because she's just that nice. Anime is gay, so think of the characters as their regular animal counterparts, not humans. This is a lemon! The sexual fanfiction, not the fruit or defective car.
1. Introduction

Sniffles' cousin named Sweetheart comes to Happy Tree Town for vacation. All the male residents are there to greet her, but after they get a glimpse of what she looks like, they seem more aroused than delighted to see her... except for Lumpy. He's to dumb to get a boner, so he just treated her nicely. At the train station, Sweetheart's boobs bounce as she walks down the steps of her car. Since it was a hot day, Sweetheart bought some sunblock with her. Bending over to look for it in her suitcase, everyone got the "Look at/judge her ass" task squared away. The male tree friends decided she was worth it. Even Sniffles. They decided to compromise with Sweetheart as to who would get to fuck her first. It would be Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Lifty and Shifty, Pop, Flippy, Russel, and then Sniffles.


	2. Chapter 1: Cuddles' Condom Capacity

Plot: Since Cuddles is a rabbit, he's known for making a shit-ton of babies. He doesn't want Sweetheart's birth canal to explode, so he uses a condom. Can it hold all of his sperm though?

As the doorbell on his house was rang, Cuddles knew what was coming. Once he and Sweetheart got situated and acquainted, Cuddles supplied himself with a condom since in this universe, each sperm cell of his was like a heat-seeking missile; flying towards the egg all at once. To avoid this, he used protection. Once he was erect, the fun could begin. On the bed they went, Sweetheart stripped down to her delicate, nude body. Cuddles proceeded to shove his dick down Sweet's vagina, each thrust pulling him closer to his orgasmic flood.  
Cuddles was pretty mid-tier with how long he could last, and so the sensational sex went on for quite a while. As Sweet exchanged lips with Cuddles, his thrusts grew stronger. From the way he moaned, Sweetheart could tell Cuddles was close.  
With one final move, Cuddles initiated orgasm. He pulled himself out of Sweetheart's vagina, and it took quite a while for him to stop cumming. Sweet could see what Cuddles meant earlier. With so much cum filling up his condom, Cuddles had to cum in the bathtub to contain his semen.  
Once the tub was filled 1/6th of the way to the top, he finally stopped. All that cumming made him tired, so as he left the bathroom, he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Sweetheart kissed him goodbye, and quietly left his house.


	3. Chapter 2: Toothy's Titfuck

Plot: Toothy prefers boobs over butt so Sweetheart titfucks him.

On a peaceful day, Toothy was sprucing up his home for the guest, carving tchotchkes out of wood to improve his feng shui. As the thought of Sweetheart's boobs came into mind, Toothy was developing "wood" of his own. Finally, as Sweet knocked on his door, Toothy came to answer. Impressed by his woodwork, she told Toothy she needed woodwork of her own.  
Toothy just didn't feel like going anal for vaginal, so he just wanted a titfuck. As Sweetheart removed her clothing, Toothy became harder and harder. Once the fun began, Toothy started moaning already. He couldn't last very long when it came to sexual pleasure. Sweet wanted this to last, so she had to bring out the big guns: a penis plug.  
It was painful to Toothy at first, but he was able to cope with having something shoved in his pee-hole. What he wasn't able to cope with was the agonizing pain of being forced to hold in his cum. Sweetheart didn't want to the fun to end in 5 minutes, so she decided to postpone any quick orgasms for her own good. By half an hour later, Toothy was practically about to explode.  
Toothy's dick felt great in Sweet's mouth. Her long snout helped her give anyone a blowjob or suck them off. Luckily her snout wasn't too long, otherwise it wouldn't be a TITfuck. With each suck, toothy's balls grew fuller. Sweet didn't want another incident like what happened with Cuddles. Toothy felt great pain due to his lack of orgasmic delight. Sooner or later he would need release.  
After one last suck, Toothy was finally able to cum. Sweetheart removed the penis plug from his... penis, and made sure to catch his cum in her mouth. Toothy laughed and sighed in pleasure as he had never been so pent-up in his entire life. As they said their goodbyes, toothy gave Sweetheart a polished wooden dildo as a gift for when she's ever lonely.


	4. Chapter 3: Nutty's Reeses PeeNut Busting

Warning: This is the first fetish chapter. It involves urophillia (the pee fetish) or "Omorashi" if you're an absolute fucking weeb.  
Plot: Nutty drinks a lot of beverages before Sweetheart shows up and will be forced to hold it in.

The day was still very hot, so Nutty thought of drinking a lot of fruit punch and soda. Once he was all cooled down and hydrated, Nutty sat down on his sofa watching Cake Wars. (Star Wars but with cake. Yes I know Cake Wars is a real show.) Right after Emperor Red Velvetine commanded the execution of their 66th order at the bakery they were at, Nutty felt a sensation in his body. What he drank went straight through him and he now really had to pee.  
As Nutty was about to arrive to his bathroom door, Sweetheart knocked on his door. Nutty didn't want to miss out on sex, so he bolted for the door. Trying to make himself presentable, Nutty had to keep his legs straight rather than crossing them. As they went to his room, the sky became cloudier. Soon enough, it was raining.  
This only made it worse for Nutty. He was about to excuse himself and go to the bathroom, but Sweetheart's nude body stopped that. Nutty couldn't go with a boner, so he decided to just bare with it. If not for his overflowed bladder, Nutty would last for a pretty decent time. Nutty's dick was starting to leak with urine already, so he knew it wouldn't bee too long.  
Sweetheart and Nutty's sexual intercourse caused so much ruckus, a soda can nearby Nutty used as toothpaste tipped over, spilling, growing the urge to pee. He tried to pee in Sweet's vagina, but his erection wouldn't let him do that.  
As a last resort, Nutty would try his best to cum and then make it to the bathroom. He came a few moments later, but he had that post-orgasm "have to pee" feeling and lost control. Sweetheart was surprised at what happened, but she also used it as an opportunity to drink his pee. Not too much, only enough to show she had urophilia. Sweetheart then decided to pee as well. The two then lay there on the bed, peeing out rivers.  
Once both were done peeing, sweetheart got out of bed and said bye to Nutty. After that experience, Nutty decided to never use a toilet again. It was that fun.


	5. Chapter 4: Handy's Heavy Load Handling

Plot: Since he lost his arms, Handy hasn't been able to treat his urges. Sweetheart is here to fix that.

Handy has been squealing in joy ever since Sweetheart agreed to have sex with him. Finally, he would get to have sex! Most ways of sexual pleasure like masturbation required hands, which Handy did not possess. Despite being monogamous, he just wanted one hour. At long last, the doorbell rang, and Sweetheart was looking mighty fine.  
With her presence, Handy immediately sparked an erection. Handy had no hands, so cowgirl it was. Sweetheart, being the nice woman she was, removed Handy's belt so she wouldn't poke herself on one of the tools. Handy back in his pubescent days was able to last a long time masturbating without taking a break. So chances were, he would get that hour of sex.  
Sweetheart kept on bouncing up and down on Handy's cock, and every interval made him moan and laugh in delight. Fast forward about 52 minutes later to when Handy is about to cum. 5 years worth of sexual restraint was about to come pooling out. Sweetheart was less than surprised to hear that.  
The pressure was on, though, because the cowgirl position is pretty hard to exit and Handy would cum any moment now. She kept slipping due to the lubrication. Not a moment too late, she exited the position. And Handy shot out all of his sperm. It shot up towards the ceiling and stuck there.  
Sweetheart then gave Handy a kiss on the dick as a sign of love, and gave him an automatic fleshlight so he wouldn't have to worry about going another year without pleasure. As Sweetheart left the building, a drop of semen on the ceiling came down and hit Handy in the eye, forcing out his trademark frustration face.


	6. Chapter 5: L&S's Shameless Threeway

Plot: Lifty and Shifty need a different approach on sexual pleasure. Jacking themselves and each other off just wont cut it any more. They need a woman.

In the crummy apartment thing, we see Lifty and Shifty fapping. They seemed very bored/tired. Hour after hour of senseless masturbation was just so dull. They even tried doing it to each other. No use. It just made them gay. When Sweetheart came by their apartment, she walked in on them sadly masturbating.  
All three screamed in shock, but then realized it was OK since Sweetheart was there to give them pleasure. All the raccoon duo wanted was a good jerking off. That was indeed what they got. With their dicks already out, Sweetheart grabbed a hold of both of them and started pumping.  
For some reason, this felt different to Lifty and Shifty; neither of them were controlling it. A stroke on the ol' shaft was what cured their sexual boredom. They had asked Sweetheart to stop since they now had other plans for her. They requested a threeway.  
After a good old game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shifty got Sweet's mouth and Lifty got her ass. As soon as Sweetheart removed her clothes, the duo started with her. Lifty Was always a fan of huge butts, which is why he purposefully delayed his timing on RPS so he could get Sweet's ass. They had been enjoying it so much that they forgot to put a "Do not disturb sign" on their door. Lifty was closest to the door so he had the duty of putting up the sign.  
When he pulled himself out of Sweetheart, that pull was the final interval to get Lifty to cum. Since he was so happy, it distracted him from the fact he was leaving a trail of semen and actually came in the hallway outside their room when he went to get the sign. Lucky for him, no one else witnessed it.  
Shifty then felt he was about to cum when getting sucked off from Sweetheart. It was like fucking a vacuum cleaner. Each suck/thrust made Shifty tense up. Shifty always lasted longer than Lifty when masturbating. Now Shifty came and Sweetheart accepted each and every drop of his warm, gooey semen.  
As another gift, Sweetheart gave Lifty and Shifty Deluxe V.I.P. passes to the local strip club so they could get the sex they needed without paying a single penny.


	7. Chapter 6: Pop's Perfect Position

Plot: pop is fine with any sex position, as long as the position he's in is the same one he was in with Ma (His wife) when he produced the sperm that made Cub. Too bad he doesn't remember it.

Pop was just about to put Cub in the playroom when he heard a knock on his door. He hurried up and answered the door to find Sweetheart, just standing there. Once the two were done chatting, they went upstairs to Pop's room. Sweetheart started undressing and Pop was getting flashbacks of when Ma was seducing him. Her boobs jiggling as her bra was loosened, presenting her juicy ass as she removed her panties. Doing her best to give Pop an erection.  
Sweetheart then manually removed Pop's robe so they can make love. Sweetheart kept taunting Pop with her sweet ass, ready any time. Once Pop got started, there was no stopping him. His cock thrusting in and out of Sweetheart's vagina. Each and every waking moment a pleasureful experience.  
To make the moment as memorable as possible, Pop wanted to cum in Sweetheart the same way he came in Ma. He tried concentrating, but he just couldn't remember what position they were in. Time was limited, so he had to think fast. It couldn't be 69, Pisces, Jackhammer, or anything where the cock wasn't in the vagina.  
With little time to act, Pop pulled his dick out of Sweetheart before it was too late. The position they were in was based on something about Ma. Was it her birth month? Her favorite animal? Pop was strict on which position to end in, but pulled through the thinking. Pop decided to go through his VHS tapes and see which one was him fucking Ma.  
With a bit of patience, Pop finally found it. Watching the tape he now remembered he came in the Lotus Flower position. After all, There were a bunch in their backyard pond. It was so obvious! As Sweetheart and Pop got in the position, Pop gave one final thrust which he had been aching to do for over 30 minutes. Pop now had the memory of cumming into Ma in that position.  
He was now happier than ever to relive the feeling of being with Ma. Sweetheart was glad he remembered, and hissed him goodbye.


	8. Chapter 7: Flippy's Fart Fetish

WARNING: This is another fetish chapter. This time it's eproctophilia (the fart fetish). Do not read this if you don't like farts.  
Plot: Flippy has been eating food that makes him gassy because he found that farting calms him down for some god forsaken reason. So he can just pump out a fart if he's feeling a little "Flipped out."

Flippy was always a bear of two minds. One good and one fueled by rage-producing PTSD. He had tried everything to keep his cool. But in one way or another, he was bound to get mad. One day he had some spicy food and on his way home, he had heard fireworks being tested. That of course channeled his inner Fliqpy. When he transformed however, his vigorous actions forced a fart out of him. It was huge and stinky, but something about the feel and smell had calmed him down. Flippy took advantage of this and decided to fart as a last resort when getting ticked off.  
Backstories aside, Sweetheart also had a fart fetish. How convenient. Once Flippy opened the door, the stench of his farts had entered Sweet's nostrils. She too, felt pleasure when smelling it. Sweetheart had a bit of Mexican food herself before she came in, so she would be gassy too.  
On Flippy's bed, Sweetheart removed her clothing and let out a big stinky fart in Flippy's face. Moaning in ecstasy, Flippy decided to let out a fart in her face as well. One they were done stinking up the whole room, Flippy suggested they do anal.  
Sweetheart's ass was very clean and her colon was mighty fine cleared up, so there was no chance Flippy would get shit on his penis. Sweetheart's gaping anus was soon greeted with Flippy's hard cock. Each thrust caused Sweetheart to fart on Flippy's dick.  
The stench of each other's flatulence made them more aroused. Flippy came in Sweetheart's anus, and it felt wonderful to him. Both lay face down on Flippy's bed, continuously passing gas in each other's faces. For their grand finale, they both let out a long and loud fart in unison. Finally, as the afternoon became evening, Sweetheart said her goodbyes to Flippy as she head off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 8: Russel's Pirate Booty Boner

Plot: Russel has a lot of treasure, but he still longs for more precious "booty" ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The sun was setting over the sea, Russel's ship staying afloat. Sweetheart then came towards the docks. Russel was chilling in his hammock, sailing the web (instead of surfing), As soon as Sweetheart rang the bell at the bottom of the dock, Russel knew it was gonna happen. He greeted Sweet and welcomed her aboard. For a pirate, he was pretty formal. Russel yapped a couple yars and hars which translated to some type of flirting.  
Russel had prepared a 5-course meal for him and Sweetheart since a day of being fucked by everyone makes a gal hungry. Secretly, though, Russel was giving her food to make her butt big. Some spinach, fish, and nuts would d the trick. If Russel was gonna have sex, he wanted a big butt to work with.  
After the meal was over with, Russel and Sweetheart went on to his "Love Boat" where a heart-shaped bed with candles on the end tables. Russel was an otter of romance. His inspiration was mainly romantic comedy sitcoms that took place on a boat in some way. Sweetheart, astounded by his designing skills, was in awe. This gave Russel the opportunity to sweep her off the ground and onto the bed.  
When Sweetheart removed her clothes, she seduced Russel with her jiggly, plump rear. With a tent pitched under his black and white striped trousers, he stripped down as well. Russel loved nothing more than booty. Both treasure and asses. The feel of Sweetheart's ass cheeks bouncing with each thrust made it all the more fantastic.  
The way Sweetheart moaned with Russel's dick in her made him go faster. Sooner or later, Russel was just about done and ready to cum in Sweet's ass. As both of them moaned in pleasure, he came in her ass with all its glory. Russel thought Sweetheart's booty was better than any other booty he collected, so he had taken a photo so he won't ever forget Sweetheart.


	10. Chapter 9: Sniffles' Story-ending Sex

Plot: Finally, Sweetheart is going to fuck her cousin Sniffles (These two are related in case you forgot)

It was getting dark out. Sweetheart was able to make it home in record time, and had requested permission to enter Sniffles' lab. Sniffles of course granted access, and welcomed Sweet to his humble abode. Sweetheart would be staying here overnight for the next week or so. It took a while for Sweetheart to actually unpack her things since she spent the day sucking people off and/or getting pounded.  
Now it was Sniffles' turn to have sex. It wouldn't be incest because they were the same age so the FBI wouldn't knock on their door at all. Sweetheart did her usual striptease for Sniffles, causing him to get a boner. At first, Sniffles was uncomfortable, and tried to hide his boner since he never had sex with a relative before.  
Sweetheart forced Sniffles' arms away from his crotch, causing his hard cock to spring back up. First, Sweetheart started with a good suck to lube up his dick for later. Her slimy tongue felt like heaven on Sniffles' aching penis. Next, Sweet positioned Sniffles so he would be hot-dogging her. She then proceeded to stroke his dick with her ass cheeks, causing more pleasure.  
Once everything was all settled, Sweetheart let Sniffles do the rest, as she had one hell of a day. Sniffles kept on fucking Sweetheart in the ass so hard his long dick managed to reach the top of her birth canal. After countless thrusts, Sniffles was finally about to cum. The day had been busy for him as it was for Sweetheart.  
The flow of warm, sticky semen out of Sniffles' penis was the last thing that happened on that day, as the two of them were so tired, they collapsed and fell asleep for the night. THE END.


End file.
